


Pretty Ghouls Make Me Nervous

by trippingjaeger



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingjaeger/pseuds/trippingjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki had been gone for...what? A few months now? Whatever. It didn't bother Hide even though he was totally and completely in love with him. He's on his way home from school when surprise strikes him. First, when he goes to unlock his door. Second, when he opens his fridge. After all this, he didn't know who was messing with him, but they had a sick sense of humour and they happened to be waiting for him in the back bedroom. This will probably end like a horror movie, but Hide's a little too curious to let it go. He has to know who or what is in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Ghouls Make Me Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> This is 2 days late because it was actually my friend Anna's Christmas present. However, here it is~  
> It also feels really good to actually be able to write something even if it's a one shot for a fandom I've never written for before.  
> I'm hoping to get myself back into the swing of writing muli-chapters again and picking up things I've left hanging.  
> In the meantime, please enjoy!

He was pretty. That’s all I remember.

He had always been pretty. His silver eyes. The way he moved his hands in a nervous fashion. There was no other way to describe it but pretty.

I used to visit him all the time while he worked at Anteiku. I later found out that that was strictly a place for ghouls to work. It was a safe haven for ghouls and that’s what he was. He was a ghoul.

Something tipped me off about how he started wearing an eyepatch one day and wouldn’t let me take it off. Later, I learned that the Doves had targeted a dangerous ghoul called “Eyepatch.” I had known for a long time. That never stopped me from loving him though. I just worried about him staying alive and well.

\--

It had been a few months since I had last seen him. His hair was white now. At least it had been the last time I saw him. I almost hoped it still was.

Fast forward to today and I was just on my way home from school. Classes seemed harder without him there to guide me. The days were dragging on and I could only find one word to describe things well.

Lonely.

I sighed and reached into my pocket to pull out the keys to my apartment. I put them in the lock and listened for the click of the lock, but didn’t hear one. My heart immediately sank into my stomach. I did remember to lock the door this morning, didn’t I?

I slowly turned the knob, trying to steady my breathing and praying for the best. As I slowly opened the door, I peered in and didn’t see anything. So far, so good.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, setting my backpack down on the floor. I did the stupid thing, like the stupid thing they always did in horror movies. “Hello?” No answer.

I shrugged and locked the door behind me just to be safe and headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened up the fridge and actually fell back on my ass when I saw what was in there.

Packaged meat that I don’t remember buying. I got back up and slowly opened it up. It didn’t smell like beef or pork. Even though it was raw, I figured I’d give it a taste. I picked a small piece off of it and put it in my mouth. It was rubbery and almost tasted like chicken. Or…something I couldn’t put my finger on. I looked over it and my eyes widened at what I saw in it.

A fingernail.

I closed up the package and shut the fridge, stumbling back. Why? Why was there a fingernail in that meat? What even was that meat? And I ate some?!

I rushed back to my backpack and pulled out my phone. I had to call the police. Someone broke in and had a sick sense of humour. I fumbled to type in the numbers until I heard footsteps coming from my bedroom. My breathing picked up and I put my phone in my back pocket. Calling the police would’ve been the smart thing to do, but my curiosity got the better of me.

I kicked off my shoes, trying to be as quiet as possible as I snuck closer to the hallway where my room was. I could get killed for all I knew, but I had to see who was in my apartment.

I also should’ve grabbed a knife from the kitchen, but I was already creeping around the corner. I heard the door to my bedroom shut and I felt a twinge of anxiety in my stomach. I’m totally gonna die.

I took a shaky breath before opening the door slowly. I heard the bed creak and I had my eyes closed before I heard it.

“Welcome home, Hide.”

That voice. It belonged to the pretty ghoul. The Eyepatch ghoul. Kaneki Ken.

I opened my eyes and then my mouth to speak, but all that came out were broken sounds. I sounded like a machine that wasn’t working properly. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before finally just deciding to shut it.

He laughed softly. Not a mocking laugh but something that told me he was happy to see me. After my body came out of shock, the only natural thing to do was run up and hug him. As soon as my arms were around him, I couldn’t help but start to cry. He held me back tighter than I was holding him. It was weak for a ghoul though. I know he could snap me in half if he wanted to.

I was the first to let go of him just to cup his face in my hands. His hair was still the colour of winter and his eyes were that beautiful silver that I remembered.

He smiled and copied my gesture, wiping the tears off my cheeks. “You cut your hair since the last time I saw you.

I nuzzled my face into his hands, closing my eyes and smiling. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I’d never just leave you without another word. I couldn’t do that to you. You’ve loved me through all of this.”

There it was. That word. Like he’d known this whole time. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew.” So he had known this whole time. “Just like you knew I was a ghoul, I’ve known that you’ve always loved me. I know flirting with Touka was just a ploy to keep me off your trail, but you know I’m a lot smarter than that.”

I felt my ears get hot which meant my cheeks were red. “I…uh…I didn’t wanna make things awkward.”

He nodded slowly, but he was still smiling. It was an expression I could never read, but if he didn’t feel the same, I’d need him out. I wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of rejection. It had been too long.

He never let go of my face and it happened before I could even close my eyes. His lips were cold like his hands. It was something completely unreal.

Once it was over, I asked the stupidest question anyone could ever ask after a kiss, “Aren’t there rules about a ghoul being with a human?”

He laughed and I mean actually laughed at me, but his voice was soft and gentle. “It’s not advised, but it is possible. There’s no official ghoul rulebook, you know.”

I made a face and stood up before taking off my headphones and sweatshirt, setting them on my dresser. I glanced over at him. He was dressed differently from when I usually saw him. He was wearing a black sweater and white jeans. It made him look younger. I liked it a lot. With everything he’d gone through, I liked it when he looked like nothing bad had ever happened.

“Already getting undressed? I didn’t know you wanted it that badly.” He chuckled.

I covered my face, completely embarrassed. “Oh my god. You’re insufferable.”

“No, come here.” He stood up and patted where he had been sitting on the bed.

I sighed, letting my inhibitions fly out the window as I took his spot. I was still blushing bright red and it didn’t help when he straddled my hips.

“Wh-what’re you d-doing?”

“You’re cute when you stutter like that.” He cupped my face in his hands again and kissed me once more. This one was warmer, more feverish.

I closed my eyes this time and wrapped my arms around his waist. My anxiety from before had turned into butterflies. The butterflies became worse when he started tugging on the hem of my shirt.

I blushed a little and broke the kiss so he could slip my shirt off. My face only got redder when he ran a hand over my chest. Was this actually happening? I had to be dreaming.

He leaned back and pulled off his sweater, setting it aside and smiling. He had gotten more muscular. I’m sure he had gotten taller too. He was still pretty.

He held onto my shoulders, pushing me onto my back. I let out a small sound and I didn’t think my face could get any redder at this point. As he kissed me again, I couldn’t help but wonder how long he had had this pent up aggression. He had been through too much to probably even have a chance to fantasize about sex, let alone romance.

My train of though was broken when he moved his lips to my neck, kissing me in different spots. I let out a small moan as his kisses became more aggressive. I wasn’t protesting either.

He opened his mouth over a spot on my neck before he started sucking and I found my hands in his hair, my breath hitching. I could feel him smirk against my skin as he sucked. My brain switched gears and I started squirming, trying to push him off.

He immediately detached from my neck and looked at me with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Please…D-don’t…” The words were caught in my throat. I was suddenly terrified.

He blinked a few times before smiling warmly. “That’s what the meat in the fridge is for. Relax. I would never do anything like that to you. I love you.”

There it was again. This time, from his mouth. His heart. I felt my body go limp and I wanted to be entirely at his mercy.

He caught my cue and moved his hands down my torso to my jeans. He quickly undid the button and zipper before moving his hips up to slide them off along with my boxers. He worked fast. I wasn’t complaining though. I could already feel the excitement growing.

I tried to get my brain to connect to my limbs before fumbling to undo his jeans. He lifted his legs up and helped me slide off his jeans. I wasn’t able to hook his boxers, but he took care of that for me, just as eager to do this as I was.

We both took a second to pause and look at each other. He was sitting up and I noticed that our dicks were nearly touching. Not quite, but nearly. However, his eyes were scanning my torso and my neck. He looked hungry, but it wasn’t for flesh.

He moved up so our dicks _were_ touching and I let out a small squeak. He wrapped his hand around both of them before leaning down and kissing my neck again. He moved his hips slowly, the friction nearly driving me wild before he picked another spot on my neck to suck on.

I moaned out, feeling less embarrassed as things progressed. I bucked up my hips and I felt him smile. He moved his head to lock eyes with me while still moving his hips. “Do you have lube?”

My brain wasn’t even working at this point. “I…I…table…side…drawer…bed…”

He seemed to understand what I was saying before getting off me. I whined at the lack of touch and bucked my hips in the air, wanting him to come back right now. I turned my head to see him standing at the bedside table and opening the drawer. My god, he was so beautiful.

After grabbing it, he hurried over and climbed back on me, grabbing my hips and scooting forward so the warmth was back on my dick. I watched him open the bottle then squeeze some lube onto his fingers, rubbing it around. He stood up and I made another noise.

“Spread your legs.”

I blushed and complied before he lifted one of my legs up, hooking my ankle over his shoulder and stuck a finger inside me without warning. I moaned out and gripped onto the sheets. It hurt a little, but I knew I’d get used to it. It was warm and slick and maybe I oddly liked the feeling.

My head was tilted back, but I felt his finger shift a little and he pulled me down to the edge of the bed. I looked up to see that Kaneki was now on his knees on the floor. Please don’t tell me he was going to…

“Ah…”

He was going to.

He had his mouth over the head of my dick as he fingered me and I thought my body was going into shock at all the pleasure I was feeling. Granted, I had never been touched like this before so I was hoping I wouldn’t come before he was even inside of me.

Thankfully he didn’t move any lower than the tip so I didn’t have much to worry about until he added a second finger inside me.

I had to cover my mouth for fear of screaming out too loud. He smiled before pursing his lips and moving them further down my shaft. I guess I could call it being tag-teamed, but my god, it was a fantastic feeling.

He moved his fingers in deeper until they lightly brushed against my prostate. I arched my back and let out small, sporadic noises. He smiled again before popping off my dick with a wet noise. He continued licking the head for a little longer until he spread his fingers inside me and his tongue came off, more than likely to watch my expression.

This time, I nearly screamed with how good that felt. My legs shook and I swore I had never been more turned on in my life. Actually, I _hadn’t_ ever been this turned on before. I just wanted him to hurry up already. He was probably enjoying the view too much.

I finally felt him pull his fingers out, but I whined at the empty feeling. It gave me enough chance to look at him as he stood up and slathered lube on his dick, making lewd faces. Even now, he was gorgeous.

It didn’t take him long before he grabbed my calves, pushing my legs up. We locked eyes and I noticed that his were glazed over. Mine probably were too. My brain wasn’t even working until he pushed into me and my back arched.

He moaned out this time and panted. “Tell me when to move.”

I nodded slowly and breathed heavily, trying to relax my body. Dicks were definitely a lot bigger than fingers, his especially. It took me a few minutes to get ready, but I muttered out, “G-go slow…”

He nodded, gripping my legs harder, and moved slowly. The rhythm was rocky at first until it felt like he had finally picked one up. I would’ve compared it to a slow dance.

“Scoot back.”

“Huh?” I looked up at him and noticed that he wanted to actually be on top of me. “O-oh!” I moved up higher on the bed so he could put his knees up the bed. It lifted my ass up higher and it got him deeper inside me, but I wasn’t complaining. Unless complaining sounded like uncontrollable moaning, then I was definitely complaining.

He spread my legs more so he could lay on me and kiss me. I kept my legs up and open as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He had a good grip on my shoulders.

He picked up speed and found another good rhythm that sorta matched the way we were kissing as well. His tongue made its way into my mouth and he arched his back so our bodies were no longer pressed together.

I whined a little once again because the weight of his body was off my dick until I heard a noise. An almost familiar noise, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. It didn’t help that my mind was in an absolute haze.

I slowly opened my eyes and opened them more when I saw what was making that noise. I made a noise myself out of fear and Kaneki pulled away from my mouth and looked at me.

One silver eye. One red and black. His kagune was out and he blinked a few times. “What’s wrong?”

“Y-your…I thought…the fridge?”

He chuckled low in his throat. “Relax. I already told you that I love you and I’m not going to hurt you. If it helps, I fed before I came here.”

“Then what…?” I was cut off as I felt a tail wrap itself around my dick. It was scaly and even a little slimy. Not what I expected, but I moaned out, “Oh my god…” I noticed the satisfaction on his face before I let my eyes flutter shut.

He moved his tail slowly while he picked up the thrusting rhythm again. He matched them and sped them up equally and he wrapped his arms under me, slowly picking me up.

I could feel his legs move from underneath him and I wrapped my arms around his neck to help give myself momentum for what I was about to do. I used my arms and legs equally to move up and down, riding him slowly.

I knew this would exhaust me before long, but he took the angle as an invitation to nibble on my earlobe. I moaned out and tried to get myself to move faster, my legs shaking a little. I got used to the feeling enough and began moving faster. Every time I went down, my g-spot was grazed which only made me shake more. Between that and his kagune giving stimulation to my dick, it was pure ecstasy and I didn’t know how much longer I would last at this point.

I heard him let out soft grunts every time I went down and he began bucking his hips up into me every time I went up so there was really no break in pleasure for me. My movements became more unsteady and he was getting more frantic to just be thrusting. He grabbed onto me before we were back in our original position and he wasn’t showing any mercy.

I cried out each time he went in and he was panting heavily, his breath hot on my neck. I couldn’t even open my eyes without seeing double and I felt pressure building up.

“Kaneki, I—“

He cut me off with a kiss and I moaned out into his mouth before I curled up against him and came, spilling onto his tail and both out stomachs. He quickly retracted his kagune before thrusting hard a few more times and coming inside me. I squeaked at the sensation, finally breaking the kiss and leaning my head back.

He quickly slowed to a stop before pulling out and collapsing on top of me, his head resting on my chest. I panted softly and stroked his hair, my vision still a little fuzzy. He was breathing just as heavily and he still had a firm hold around my body.

After a few minutes had passed, he looked up at me, his chin still on my chest. His eyes had gone back to silver. “I love you.”

I smiled a little and he kissed me hard before I could reply. It wasn’t a long kiss, but my head was still reeling. “I love you too.”

His breathing began to slow as he got up. “I’ll go start a shower. We both desperately need one at this point.”

I chuckled and sat up then made a face when I felt his come spilling out of me. “W-we’ll take care of that, r-right?”

“Take care of what?” He looked at me and I shifted a little, squirming around. “Oh! Of course and by the way,” He leaned into my ear, “I’m here to stay this time. I’m home.” He kissed my cheek and left to go start the water.

I fell onto my back, smiling happily. I could get used to having a ghoul for a boyfriend.

A very pretty ghoul.


End file.
